epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna
Anna is a playable character in the Epic Battle Fantasy series. She made her first appearance in Epic Battle Fantasy 3 as a quest NPC and Bullet Heaven as a playable character before becoming the protagonist of Epic Battle Fantasy 4. She is the ranger of the team, and her attacks are nature-affiliated, meaning many her skills uses the Wind and Earth elements. Appearance Her default attire is a brown dress with a pair of golden bauble hairclips. She is always seen wielding a bow and arrows. Personality Anna is a cheerful girl, who enjoys nature and is seen petting a small Bush monster in her idle animations. Her meeting the party and suspecting them to have stolen an important artifact initiates the plot of the game. She is the driving force of the plot, dragging Matt, Natalie and Lance along on her quest to recover the jewels before they can be used for evil. She is easily the most moral and just character in the series. Her righteous nature puts her at odds with Matt's tendency to pilfer the houses of innocents, but since everyone else seems to be used to it, there is not much she can do to oppose him. Unlike Natalie, she is not depicted as a fanservice character and her breasts are relatively small. She often makes references to Natz's large breasts, asking her what she eats, whether she can see them, or even reacting spitefully to her, saying that she earns respect without needing a well-endowed chest to do so. She is often jealous of Natalie because the latter always steals the boys' attentions without even trying. Abilities Anna is the ranger of the group, obviously giving her high accuracy in battles. Her skills include multiple types of arrow attacks that rely on her attack stat and a few nature spells of poison, wind, and earth that rely on her magic attack stat. She also packs a few healing spells. It is recommended to increase her accuracy. Though her base accuracy is already adequate, improving it will almost guarantee she will never miss without significant accuracy debuffs. Anna can be built as a pure damage-dealer, but she has a learnable healing skill which blesses the player at the same time and can learn Revive under her specials, which means that she can back up Natalie as a secondary healer for the group. Skills (Epic Battle Fantasy 4) Trivia *When Anna falls in battle, her ghost does not hover above her body, unlike with the other characters. Instead, a wooden idol appears, possibly showing that the idol may be or contain her spirit. *In her idle animations, she can be seen carrying a variety of bushes, and may also play a flute or ocarina, leading for some to think she may be a reference to Saria, from Ocarina of Time. * Anna bears a strong resemblance to the owner of the first shop in Epic Battle Fantasy 1. However, as the shopkeeper has larger breasts and appears to be a mage instead of a ranger, it is unclear if the resemblance is coincidential or not. *According to Matt Roszak, the first drawing of the character who would become Anna was simply "an excuse for crazy hair". When the official artwork of EBF4's archer character was revealed, Roszak was still looking for names. *Anna has a sister named Sarah, who appears as an NPC in Epic Battle Fantasy 3 and Epic Battle Fantasy 4. *So far, an Anna-look-alike has made her way into every Epic Battle Fantasy game except for the second one. *Anna is apparently the youngest playable character in the EBF series. There are rumors that Anna is 16, setting the other EBF characters in the early 20s. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Characters Category:Anna